1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat-dissipating modules for use with LED lamps, and more particularly, to a heat-dissipating module having cooling fins bent at a preset angle for increasing the heat-dissipating area of the heat-dissipating module greatly and thereby enhancing the heat-dissipating efficiency of the heat-dissipating module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among a wide variety of commercially available lamps, incandescent lamps always account for a constantly large market share. Conventional incandescent lamps are power-consuming, highly heat-generating, and relatively short-lived. Not only do conventional incandescent lamps become environment-unfriendly in the present era of high-priced electricity supply, but the highly heat-generating conventional incandescent lamps are likely to end up with an accident, such as a fire caused by a short circuit. In view of this, innovative novel products were launched into the lighting equipment market in recent years. For example, projector lamps which use an LED as a major light source substitute for conventional incandescent lamps.
In general, conventional LED lamps are likely to generate high heat and thus are usually equipped with a plurality of cooling fins for dissipating the generated high heat. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional LED lamp 1. As shown in the drawing, the conventional LED lamp 1 comprises an LED unit 11, a heat-dissipating module 12, a central post 13, a control circuit 14, and a base 15. The LED unit 11 is disposed at one end of the heat-dissipating module 12. The heat-dissipating module 12 comprises a plurality of cooling fins 121 which enclose the central post 13. The other end of the heat-dissipating module 12 is coupled to the base 15. The control circuit 14 is disposed at the hollow core of the central post 13 and electrically connected to the LED unit 11 and the base 15.
Although the conventional LED lamp 1 is more power-saving and environment-friendly than conventional incandescent lamps, the LED unit 11 is also confronted with a problem with heat dissipation. This is particularly true of the LED unit 11 that generates plenty of heat while operating, and thus the LED unit 11 has to dissipate heat quickly through the heat-dissipating module 12. Furthermore, when operating at high temperature or operating for a long period of time, the control circuit 14 is likely to be compromised by the aging of components, such as electrolytic capacitors and integrated circuits (IC), which eventually causes damage to the components of the control circuit 14; as a result, the LED lamp 1 disadvantageously features a great increase in its failure rate and non-conforming rate and even a reduction in its service life.
In view of this, the heat generated by the LED unit 11 in operation is dissipated to its environs solely by the heat-dissipating module 12 comprising the cooling fins 121 which are made of metal and known by persons skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is imperative to circumvent the limitation of dimensional specifications, such as standardized outer diameter, of commercially available indoor lamps, so as to maximize the heat-dissipating surface area of the heat-dissipating module 12 of the commercially available indoor lamps while still meeting the requirement of the standardized outer diameter, enhance the heat-dissipating efficiency of the heat-dissipating module 12, speed up the temperature dropping process of the LED lamp 1, extend the service life of the LED lamp 1, and protect the control circuit 14 against an accelerated aging process which might otherwise occur at high temperature.